


Sweat

by Lobelia321



Category: Football - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaká and C. Ronaldo sweat the big stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that, when playing in temperate or warm climatic conditions, players tend to stream with sweat; I have had occasion to observe this on numerous occasions. So I felt compelled to write this. Because it has been haunting my imagination for at least three days now. *g*

_**FIC: Sweat (DRABBLE)**_  
My very first drabble ever! 100 words exactly!

Let's see if I can make the Header longer than the actual fic. *g*

Title: Sweat  
Author: Lobelia  
Fandom: Football  
Pairing: Ricardo Izecson Dos Santos Leite (Brazil) / Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro (Portugal)  
Also known as: Kaká / Cristiano Ronaldo  
Category: Drabble  
(Hence) Word length: 100  
Type: rps  
UK rating: A cheeky U  
US rating: A cheeky G  
Warning: Sweat!  
Summary: Kaká and C. Ronaldo sweat the big stuff.  
Disclaimer: I do not know the people fictively described herein. This is a work of amateur fiction. It never happened. I am not making money.  
Author's note: It has come to my attention that, when playing in temperate or warm climatic conditions, players tend to stream with sweat; I have had occasion to observe this on numerous occasions. So I felt compelled to write this. Because it has been haunting my imagination for at least three days now. *g*  
Also, because, notwithstanding a lot of fanon, sex is not squeaky clean! Reading some fics, you'd think that the guys were keener to have a shower than to have sex. Oh, for the days of [](http://shinysparkly.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysparkly**](http://shinysparkly.livejournal.com/) 's glorious mud-wallowing and in-the-dung-rolling fics!  
FAQ: Who are these people? Pretty pics behind the cut. :-)

 **Sweat  
by Lobelia**

Sweat drips off the tips of his nose and chin. His shirt clings to his skin; his undershorts are sodden. His feet slither around inside their boots. Moisture on his nape, between his fingers, beneath his scrotum, under his arms, inside his ears. Beading in his eyebrows. Strings of wet hair plastered across his forehead. Perspiration trickles onto his lip. The whole word is salty.

Cristiano, too. Awash with the stuff. Slick as a seal against Kaká's torso. When he shakes his head, droplets fly in rainbow colours.

There's the taste of salt, and then there's another taste of salt.

\-----  
Posted 22 June 2006

Kaká with a sheen of sweat (Ronaldinho in the background)  


C. Ronaldo, looking moist (coach Scolari at right)  


Gratuitous bonus pis:  
When grown men cry (C. Ronaldo, Euro 2004)  
  



End file.
